Decrescita
La decrescita (degrowth in inglese, décroissance in francese, decrecimiento in spagnolo) è una corrente di pensiero politico, economico e sociale favorevole alla riduzione controllata, selettiva e volontaria della produzione economica e dei consumi, con l'obiettivo di stabilire relazioni di equilibrio ecologico fra l'uomo e la natura, nonché di equità fra gli esseri umani stessi.«Sustainable degrowth is a downscaling of production and consumption that increases human well-being and enhances ecological conditions and equity on the planet.» Traduzione: «La decrescita sostenibile è una riduzione di produzione e consumo che incrementi il benessere umano e migliori le condizioni ecologiche e di equità sociale sul pianeta.»'' Fonte: «Degrowth is defined as an equitable downscaling of production and consumption that increases human well-being and enhances ecological conditions at the local and global level, in the short and long term.» Traduzione: ''«decrescita è definita come una riduzione equa di produzione e consumo che incrementi il benessere umano e migliori le condizioni ecologiche sia a livello locale che globale, nel breve e nel lungo periodo.» Fonte: «At first approximation, one can conceive of a policy of degrowth as having as an objective to reverse the wedge between production of well being and GDP. It is a question of uncoupling or disconnecting the improvement of the situation of private individuals from a statistical rise in material production, in other words to decrease "well-having" to improve the "well-being".» Traduzione: «In prima approssimazione, si può concepire una politica della decrescita avente l'obiettivo di invertire la forbice fra produzione di benessere e PIL. Si tratta di disaccoppiare o scollegare il miglioramento della vita dei cittadini da un aumento statistico della produzione materiale, in altre parole diminuire il "ben-avere" per accentuare il "benessere".» Fonte: [[Immagine:Bastille - a la gloire - décroissance 2386.JPG|thumb|right|350px|Il graffito rosso décroissance (decrescita) alla base della Colonna di luglio in Place de la Bastille, scritto durante lo sciopero generale del 28 marzo 2006.]] Serge Latouche Come ha affermato più volte Serge Latouche , uno dei principali fautori della decrescita, essa è innanzitutto uno slogan per indicare la necessità e l'urgenza di un "cambio di paradigma", di un'inversione di tendenza rispetto al modello dominante della crescita e dell'accumulazione illimitata di merci. Se la spina dorsale della civiltà occidentale risiede nell'aumento dei consumi e nella massimizzazione del profitto, parlare di decrescita significa immaginare non solo un nuovo tipo di economia, ma anche un nuovo tipo di società. Essa invita, dunque, ad una messa in discussione delle principali istituzioni socio-economiche, al fine di renderle compatibili con la sostenibilità ecologica, la giustizia sociale e l'autogoverno dei territori, restituendo una possibilità di futuro a una civiltà che sembra tendere all'autodistruzione. Cfr. Nata come una critica alle dinamiche economiche prevalenti, attorno al progetto della decrescita si articola ormai un insieme variegato di proposte e riflessioni. Esse investono la sfera ecologica, sociale, politica e culturale oltre a una molteplicità di "buone pratiche" (dai Distretti di Economia Solidale all'agricoltura biologica e alla permacultura, dai Gruppi di Acquisto Solidale alla difesa dei territori e dei beni comuni, dal risparmio energetico al consumo critico, dal cohousing al car pooling), che realizzano un'importante circolarità tra esperienze concrete e ricerca teorica. Storia è uno dei principali sostenitori della teoria della decrescita.]] Le idee sostenute dai teorici della decrescita contemporanei affondano le loro radici nel pensiero di alcuni autori come John Ruskin, Henry David Thoreau (1817-1862) e Lev Tolstoj (1828-1911). Anche gli scritti del Mahatma Gandhi contengono simili principi, in particolare riguardo al concetto di semplicità volontaria. Propriamente, il termine "decrescita" compare per la prima volta negli anni settanta nel titolo della traduzione francese di un'opera di Nicholas Georgescu-Roegen "Demain la Decroissance" (curata da Jacques Grinevald), anche se importanti anticipazioni possono essere ritrovate nei lavori del Club di Roma, di André Gorz e Ivan Illich, posizioni poi riprese dall'economista e filosofo francese Serge Latouche e da altri economisti contemporanei. Il rapporto del Club di Roma Nel 1968 il think tank detto Club di Roma diretto da Aurelio Peccei con sede a Winterthur in Svizzera chiese ad alcuni ricercatori del Massachusetts Institute of Technology di predisporre uno studio che indicasse soluzioni pratiche per problemi su scala globale. Il rapporto venne pubblicato nel 1972 con il nome di Rapporto sui limiti dello sviluppo e divenne il primo studio importante che evidenziava i pericoli della repentina crescita che il mondo stava sperimentando. Questo documento, conosciuto anche con il nome di rapporto di Meadows, rappresenta il primo studio scientifico che individua nella crescita economica la principale causa dei problemi ambientali come l'inquinamento, la scarsità delle materie prime e la distruzione degli ecosistemi. Gli studi di Nicholas Georgescu-Roegen L'economista rumeno Nicholas Georgescu-Roegen è considerato uno dei precursori della decrescita, quantomeno per quanto attiene la questione dei limiti ecologici. Nel 1971 ha pubblicato The Entropy Law and the Economic Process e altri saggi, ora raccolti in Bioeconomia (2003), nel quale notò come il modello dell'Economia neoclassica non tenesse conto del secondo principio della termodinamica. Il secondo principio della termodinamica, o legge di entropia, afferma che in ogni produzione fisica una parte dell'energia impiegata passa necessariamente da una forma disponibile ad una indisponibile. In altre parole, nel processo economico, ogni attività produttiva comporta una diminuzione dell'energia disponibile. Gergescu-Roegen ha connesso dunque l'attività economica al consumo di risorse naturali evidenziando i fondamenti fisici che stanno alla base della loro limitatezza e del loro progressivo esaurimento. Concetti generali Sul tema della decrescita si è sviluppato un complesso di idee sostenuto da movimenti culturali alternativi, anti-consumisti, anticapitalisti ed ecologisti. Queste idee intendono proporre modelli culturali alternativi al consumismo e superare il principio della crescita economica. Il termine decrescita si accompagna talvolta ad alcuni aggettivi, in espressioni come «decrescita sostenibile» o « decrescita felice» (in francese, anche «objection de croissance» un gioco di parole con obiezione di coscienza, objection de conscience). Le proposte dei sostenitori della decrescita si sviluppano su due piani: a livello individuale, la scelta di stili di vita detti di semplicità volontaria; a livello globale, una ricollocazione delle attività economiche al fine di ridurre l'impronta ecologica, gli sprechi energetici, l'impatto ambientale, le disuguaglianze sociali. I sostenitori della decrescita affermano che la crescita economica - intesa come accrescimento costante del Prodotto Interno Lordo (PIL) - non porta a un maggior benessere. Questa idea è in contrasto con il "senso comune" della società cosiddetta "moderna", che identifica la crescita del PIL con l'aumento del livello di vita. Il miglioramento delle condizioni di vita deve quindi essere ottenuto non con l'aumento dei consumo di merci ma con il miglioramento dei rapporti sociali, dei servizi collettivi, della qualità ambientale. La costruzione di questo nuovo modello vede l'impegno di numerosi intellettuali, al seguito dei quali si sono formati movimenti spesso non coordinati fra loro, ma con il fine comune di cambiare il paradigma dominante dell'aumento dei consumi quale fonte di benessere. Un esempio di questi gruppi sono i gruppi d'acquisto solidale (GAS) o gli ecovillaggi. Il principale teorico di questa corrente è Serge Latouche, mentre in Italia troviamo: Mauro Bonaiuti Citato in che nel 2004 fonda insieme a Marco Deriu, Luca MercalliV. , Paolo CacciariV. , Gianni Tamino ed altri l'Associazione per la Decrescita; Maurizio Pallante, fondatore e presidente del Movimento per la Decrescita Felice; Massimo Fini, con il Movimento Zero''Cfr.'' la parte su autoproduzione e autoconsumo nel ; e movimenti politici che si ispirano alla decrescita, come il MoVimento 5 StelleCfr. . Presupposti della decrescita * Il sistema produttivo ed economico, che dipende da risorse non rinnovabili, è basato sulla crescita illimitata del PIL, ma i principi della termodinamica e la limitatezza delle risorse materiali ed energetiche presenti nella Terra contraddicono tale modello. Vladimir Ivanovič Vernadskij, mutuando dal secondo principio della termodinamica il concetto di entropia, rileva che la crescita del PIL comporta la diminuzione dell'energia disponibile e l'aumento di rifiuti danneggiando gli ecosistemi terrestri. * Non v'è alcuna prova della possibilità di separare la crescita economica dalla crescita del suo impatto ecologico. * La ricchezza prodotta dai sistemi economici non consiste soltanto in beni materiali e servizi privati: esistono altre forme di ricchezza pubblica e sociale, come la salute degli ecosistemi, la qualità della giustizia, le buone relazioni tra i componenti di una società, il grado di uguaglianza, il carattere democratico delle istituzioni, il welfare, e così via. La sola crescita materiale, misurata secondo indicatori monetari, solitamente non considera queste altre forme di ricchezza. * Le società attuali, condizionate dai consumi materiali (telefoni cellulari, viaggi aerei, uso costante e non selettivo dell'auto ecc.) non percepiscono, in generale, lo scadimento di ricchezze più essenziali come la qualità della vita, e sottovalutano le reazioni degli esclusi, come la violenza nella periferie o il risentimento contro gli occidentali nei paesi esclusi dallo (o limitati nello) sviluppo economico di tipo occidentale. Equità e redistribuzione delle risorse L'assunto della decrescita è che le risorse naturali sono limitate e che vengono gestite in modo iniquo; la decrescita è uno strumento per avviare una equa redistribuzione delle risorse del pianeta tra tutti i suoi abitanti, perseguendo il principio dell'eguaglianza tra i popoli. I Paesi più ricchi dovrebbero ridurre i loro standard attuando un processo di decrescita, limitando i consumi, sviluppando modelli energicamente autosufficienti. Ma la decrescita non è solo una questione quantitativa, di fare meno dello stesso, ma anche e soprattutto, un riordino paradigmatico dei valori, in particolare la (ri)affermazione dei valori sociali ed ecologici e la (ri)politicizzazione dell'economia Fournier, V. (2008). Escaping from the economy: politics of degrowth. International Journal of Sociology and Social Policy. Vol. 28:11/12, pp 528-545.. Lo sviluppo basato sulla crescita ha dimostrato di accrescere l'ineguaglianza sociale, concentrando ricchezze nelle mani di pochi anziché generare maggior benessere e aumentare gli standard di vitaLatouche, S. (1993). In the Wake of Affluent Society: An Exploration of Post-development. N.J.: Zed Books. Harvey, D. (2006, June 16). in Sasha Lilley "On Neoliberalism: An Interview with David Harvey". Monthly Review.. Le critiche alla decrescita affermano che un rallentamento della crescita economica provocherebbe un aumento della disoccupazione e della povertà, e che comunque almeno nel Sud del mondo occorre consentire la crescita economica. I fautori della decrescita sostengono invece che rilocalizzare e abbandonare l'economia globale nel Sud globale permetterebbe a queste popolazioni di aumentare il loro grado di autosufficienza e indipendenza impedendo il sovra-consumo e lo sfruttamento delle loro risorse da parte del NordLatouche, S. (2004). Degrowth Economics: Why less should be so much more. Le Monde Diplomatique.. Sostenibilità Per la decrescita l'aggettivo "sostenibile" allude alla proposta di organizzarsi collettivamente in modo che la diminuzione della produzione di merci non riduca i livelli di benessere. La teoria della decrescita non implica evidentemente il perseguimento della crescita negativa ma si pone come mezzo per la ricerca di una qualità di vita migliore. Se la crescita del PIL non coincide con una crescita di benessere (un incidente d'auto, ad esempio, è comunque un fattore di crescita del PIL) allora occorre smettere di utilizzare tale indicatore statistico come unica bussola. Questa tesi è ormai accettata anche da economisti e scienziati estranei alla Decrescita (H. Daly, R. Costanza e altri). Il principio della decrescita non va confuso con quello dello sviluppo sostenibile il quale non mette in discussione il perseguimento della crescita economica. Per la decrescita lo sviluppo sostenibile è quindi ritenuto un ossimoro.Nell'attuale pensiero lo sviluppo si contrappone alla sostenibilità, poiché un sistema sociale, economico e politico per essere sostenibile non dovrebbe produrre scorie che ledano gli ecosistemi. Lo sviluppo sostenibile è radicato nelle tradizionali idee di sviluppo che mirano a incrementare la crescita capitalistica e i consumi. Latouche, S. (2004), "Degrowth economics: why less should be much more", Le Monde Diplomatique, November Impronta ecologica L'impronta ecologica è un indicatore espresso in "ettari di superficie terrestre" che misura l'impatto della popolazione in un territorio. Tale indicatore mette in relazione la capacità delle superfici terrestri e marine di produrre materie prime e di assorbire i rifiuti, e i consumi della popolazione. Secondo il rapporto del 2005 della Rete Globale di Impronta Ecologica http://www.footprintnetwork.org/en/index.php/GFN/page/data_sources, mentre gli abitanti dei Paesi sviluppati utilizzano 6.4 ettari globali (gHa), quelli dei Paesi meno sviluppati necessitano di un solo gHa. Ad esempio, mentre ogni abitante del Bangladesh utilizza quanto si produce su 0.56 gHa, un nordamericano necessita di 12.5 gHa (22,3 volte tanto). il numero medio di ettari globali a persona ha raggiunto i 2.7 ettari pro capite. Per far sì che la popolazione mondiale possa raggiungere gli standard dei Paesi europei, sarebbero necessarie le risorse di un numero compreso fra tre e otto pianeti Terra. Progresso tecnologico ed efficienza produttiva Il concetto di decrescita si fonda sull'ipotesi che produrre di più implichi il consumo di energia e materie prime, mentre diminuisce l'importanza della forza lavoro sostituita dalle macchine. Questa analisi è considerata fallace da coloro che affermano che il progresso tecnologico ci consente di produrre di più con meno, fornendo maggiori servizi. Questa teoria è conosciuta come distruzione creativa, il processo per cui le "vecchie" produzioni (con le loro tecnologie costose e inquinanti) scompaiono dal mercato come risultato dell'innovazione che abbassa i costi consumando meno energia e materie prime pur accrescendo la produttività. Allo stesso tempo la riduzione dei costi e l'aumento dei profitti consente maggiori investimenti in nuovo sviluppo tecnologico, che andrà a rimpiazzare le vecchie tecnologie più inquinanti. Per tale motivo le tecnologie che riducono l'utilizzo di risorse e incrementano l'efficienza sono spesso indicate come soluzioni sostenibili o "verdi". Tuttavia, gli effetti di tali progressi tecnologici vengono sovente ridotti dall'effetto rebound (vedi anche paradosso di Jevons). Questo concetto mette in evidenza il fatto che l'introduzione di una nuova tecnologia spesso si accompagna a un aumento della capacità produttiva e dei consumi di quel prodotto, tali da vanificare il risparmio di risorse conseguito dalla maggiore efficienza . Nel modello consumista si adotta l'obsolescenza programmata cioè la strategia di provocare l'invecchiamento precoce dei prodotti per poterli sostituire con quelli "nuovi"; l'incremento della produzione è collegato direttamente anche al consumo di risorse naturali e alla produzione di rifiuti. I fautori della decrescita sostengono che le tecnologie efficienti non devono essere finalizzate all'aumento di produzione di merci ma devono rispondere ai reali bisogni dell'uomo, essere semplici, disponibili e a basso costoIl libro di Ernst Friedrich Schumacher intitolato "Piccolo è Bello" del 1973 identifica tali caratteristiche definendole con il termine di "Smart technology".. Critiche alla teoria della decrescita Critiche della scuola neo-classica I sostenitori del libero mercato credono che se una particolare risorsa non rinnovabile diventa scarsa, il mercato limiterà la sua estrazione attraverso due meccanismi: * un aumento di prezzo (domanda e offerta) e la conseguente diminuizione di domanda * un aumento dei fondi per lo sviluppo delle alternative (cioè energie rinnovabili, riciclaggio dei rifiuti, ecc.) Questa posizione sostiene che il modo più razionale per risolvere il problema è lasciar fare alle dinamiche di mercato (business as usual) e ritengono queste forze più efficienti di qualsiasi sistema centralizzato (si vedano le voci analisi costi-benefici, tragedia dei beni comuni). Il Capitalismo consente di conoscere e sfruttare nuove fonti energetiche perché la crescita economica ne richiederà il loro uso. In sostanza dunque, secondo gli economisti neo-classici, se la decrescita ci sarà questa sarà fisiologica e regolata dalle leggi di mercato al raggiungimento del massimo dello sviluppo del sistema economico in funzione delle disponibilità di risorse. Sotto questo punto di vista l'eventuale decrescita fisiologica potrebbe non essere "felice" ed assomigliare molto ad una recessione in quanto la contrazione dell'offerta e dei consumi avrebbe effetti o ripercussioni negative anche su altre variabili macroeconomiche come l'occupazione e il reddito delle persone. In risposta alle teorie di Nicholas Georgescu-Roegen, Robert Solow e Joseph Stiglitz hanno argomentato che capitale e lavoro possono sostituire le risorse naturali nella produzione, sia in maniera diretta che indiretta, garantendo una crescita sostenuta o almeno uno sviluppo sostenibile. Critiche dei marxisti I marxisti distinguono tra due tipi di crescita: quella che è utile agli uomini, e quella che esiste solo per aumentare i profitti delle imprese. Essi ritengono che siano la natura e il controllo della produzione a essere determinanti, non la sua quantità. Questi fattori, il controllo dell'economia e una strategia per la crescita, sono i pilastri che permettono lo sviluppo sociale ed economico. L’errore della teoria della decrescita sta quindi alla propria base, non riconoscendo che il motore del capitalismo non è la produzione di merci in sé, ma il fatto che questa produzione, e quindi la forma assunta e l’inquinamento che spesso provoca, sia subordinata alla produzione e all’appropriazione privata di profitto. Secondo i marxisti, da questa premessa discendono due conclusioni errate. Da un lato, la crisi ecologica frutto dell’eccesso consumistico è descritta, dalla teoria della decrescita, nei termini di un problema comune, che l’umanità deve affrontare a causa del degrado ambientale. Questa lettura tralascia le implicazioni di classe di questa crisi, per esempio il fatto che i costi sociali della crisi ecologica siano scaricati soprattutto sui gruppi sociali inferiori - in Bangladesh come a New Orleans - e molto meno sulle spalle delle élite e delle classi più elevate.Fotopoulos,T.(2007), Is Degrowth Compatible with a Market Economy?, The International Journal of Inclusive Democracy, Vol. 3, no. 1, http://inclusivedemocracy.org Dall’altro lato, considerando l’aumento della produttività del lavoro come un fatto negativo per sé, la teoria della decrescita non riconosce che è stato attraverso tale aumento che storicamente è stato possibile ridurre il tempo necessario alla produzione dei beni (non solo superflui ma anche di prima necessità), creando non solo la possibilità della soddisfazione e dell’ampliamento dei bisogni umani, ma anche le condizioni per la diminuzione del tempo di lavoro.Questo punto deriva sostanzialmente dall'intuizione di Smith. Secondo l'economista-filosofo scozzese, infatti, lo sviluppo della società è legato allo sviluppo della divisione del lavoro, che implica la creazione di branche di produzione differenziate in rapporto tra di loro, e l’ampliamento del commercio tra paesi diversi. Storicamente, ciò ha permesso la riduzione del tempo necessario alla produzione dei beni che consumiamo (non solo quelli superflui ma anche quelli necessari) e quindi la loro maggiore disponibilità. Vedi, Smith, A. (1975), La ricchezza delle nazioni, Grandi Tascabili Economici Newton, Roma, cap.1. I marxisti, infatti, sostengono che nel capitalismo l’aumento della produttività è teso ad altri fini, dal momento il capitale non ha per suo scopo il soddisfacimento dei bisogni umani, ma la produzione di profitto.Marx, K. (1974), Il Capitale,Editori Riuniti, Roma Ne discende che il problema non sono gli aumenti di produttività in astratto (e la crescita economica che ne deriva) ma a favore di chi vanno tali aumenti di produttività (e la relativa crescita). Non è il quanto si produce ma il come e per l’interesse di chi si produce. Da questa impostazione, i marxisti concludono che la soluzione non sta nel negare la crescita delle forze produttive, come prescrive in definitiva la teoria della decrescita, ma sta nel ricondurre la crescita sotto il controllo di chi produce secondo un piano razionale, che regoli la produzione complessiva in base ai bisogni e non in base alle esigenze di profitto.Per una critica marxista alla teoria della Decrescita, vedi: Moro, D (2011), Cosa sono i teorici della decrescita e come lottano contro il marxismo, Resistenze, n.358; Bellamy Foster, J, (2011), Capitalism and Degrowth: An Impossibility Theorem, Monthly Review, Volume 62, Issue 08 (January). Una video-lezione che sintetizza le critiche marxiste della teoria della decrescita, basata sugli articoli di Moro e Bellamy Foster è stata realizzata da Francesco Macheda, dottorando all'Università Politecnica delle Marche.Guarda la parte 1; parte 2; parte 3. Critiche tecnologiche Secondo i sostenitori del progresso tecnologico la decrescita risolverebbe i problemi legati alla fornitura di energia elettrica, allo smaltimento dei rifiuti e al bisogno di materie prime. Questa ideologia attinge dai principi del Positivismo per una visione fondamentalmente ottimista sulla tecnologia. Essa punta alla riduzione del fattore di relazione tra consumo e produzione di energia (detto intensità energetica). Inoltre suggeriscono che la ricerca in campo nucleare potrebbe fornire soluzioni temporanee alternative all'attuale crisi petrolifera nell'attesa che altre tecnologie, come la fusione nucleare, diventino accessibili. Questa teoria è però in contrasto con i risultati emersi dal Global Carbon Project del 2007, i quali dimostrano come attualmente la suddetta diminuzione del valore di intensità energetica non sia avvenuta. Questa diminuzione rappresenta una delle variabili dell'equazione Kaya, la quale tende a dimostrare che sia la decrescita economica, sia una diminuzione della popolazione mondiale sono essenziali al fine di evitare una catastrofe ecologica. Critiche dei paesi in via di sviluppo Il concetto di decrescita è visto come contraddittorio se applicato ai paesi in via di sviluppo che richiedono invece una forte crescita delle loro economie per raggiungere la prosperità. In questo senso la maggioranza dei sostenitori della decrescita propongono il raggiungimento da parte di questi paesi di un certo livello di benessere in maniera indipendente dalla crescita economica, per esempio attraverso la rivitalizzazione di economie locali di autosussistenza, come tali non finalizzate alla produzione di merci per l'esportazione. L'interrogativo su dove stia il punto di equilibrio (ad esempio, quanto le economie dei paesi sovrasviluppati dovrebbero ridursi e quanto le altre dovrebbero espandersi) rimane aperto. Note Bibliografia Precursori *N. Georgescu-Roegen (1998), Energia e miti economici 1970-1982, Torino, Bollati Boringhieri. *N. Georgescu-Roegen (2003), Bioeconomia. Verso un'economia ecologicamente e socialmente sostenibile 1974-1989, Torino, Bollati Boringhieri. *A. Gorz (1978), Ecologia e politica 1975, Bologna, Cappelli. *A. Gorz (1977), Sette tesi per cambiare la vita 1977, Milano, Feltrinelli. *A. Gorz (1992), Capitalismo, socialismo, ecologia 1991, Roma, Manifestolibri. *A. Gorz (1998, 2009), Miseria del presente, ricchezza del possibile 1997, Roma, Manifestolibri. *A. Gorz (2009), Ecologia 1975-2007, Milano, Jaca Book. *I. Illich (2012), Rivoluzionare le istituzioni. Celebrazione della consapevolezza 1970, Milano-Udine, Mimesis. *I. Illich (2010), Descolarizzare la società. Una società senza scuola è possibile? 1971, Milano-Udine, Mimesis. *I. Illich (2006), Elogio della bicicletta 1973, Torino, Bollati Boringhieri. *I. Illich (2005), La convivialità 1973, Milano, Boroli. *I. Illich (2004), Nemesi medica. L'espropriazione della salute 1975, Milano, Bruno Mondadori. *I. Illich (2008), Esperti di troppo. Il paradosso delle professioni disabilitanti 1977, Milano, Erickson. *I. Illich (2005), La disoccupazione creativa 1978, Milano, Boroli. Testi della decrescita *M. Pallante (2009) La Decrescita felice, la qualità della vita non dipende dal Pil, Roma, Edizioni per la decrescita felice *M. Badiale e M. Bontempelli (2010), Marx e la decrescita. Perché la decrescita ha bisogno del pensiero di Marx, Trieste, Abiblio. *J.-C. Besson-Girard (2007), Decrescendo cantabile. Piccolo manuale per una decrescita armonica, pref. di Serge Latouche, Milano, Jaca Book. *M. Bonaiuti (a cura di) (2004), Obiettivo decrescita, Bologna, EMI. *P. Cacciari (2006), Pensare la decrescita. Sostenibilità ed equità, Roma, Carta Edizioni. *P. Cacciari (2009), Decrescita o barbarie, Roma, Carta Edizioni. *P. Cacciari, G. Tamino e altri (2009), Decrescita. Idee per una civiltà post-sviluppista, Salgareda (Treviso), Sismondi. *N. De Padova e R. Lorusso (2007), DePILiamoci. Liberarsi del PIL superfluo e vivere felici, Roma, Editori Riuniti. *S. Latouche (2002), La fine del sogno occidentale. Saggio sull'americanizzazione del mondo, Milano, Elèuthera. *S. Latouche (2004), Decolonizzare l'immaginario. Il pensiero creativo contro l'economia dell'assurdo, Bologna, Editrice Missionaria Italiana. *S. Latouche (2005), Come sopravvivere allo sviluppo. Dalla decolonizzazione dell'immaginario economico alla costruzione di una società alternativa '', Torino, Bollati Boringhieri. *S. Latouche (2007), ''La scommessa della decrescita, Milano, Feltrinelli. *S. Latouche (2011) Come si esce dalla società dei consumi. Corsi e percorsi della decrescita, Torino, Bollati Boringhieri. *S. Latouche e D. Harpagès (2011), Il tempo della decrescita. Introduzione alla frugalità felice, Milano, Elèuthera. *S. Latouche (2012), Per un’abbondanza frugale. Malintesi e controversie sulla decrescita, Torino, Bollati Boringhieri. *M. Pallante (2005), La decrescita felice. La qualità della vita non dipende dal PIL, Roma, Editori Riuniti. *M. Pallante (2011), Meglio e meno. Decrescere per progredire, Milano, Bruno Mondadori. *F.M. Sirignano (2012), Pedagogia della descrescita. L'educazione sfida la globalizzazione, Milano, Franco Angeli. Dintorni della decrescita *P. Bevilacqua (2006), La terra è finita. Breve storia dell’ambiente, Roma-Bari, Laterza. *P. Bevilacqua (2008), Miseria dello sviluppo, Roma-Bari, Laterza. *P. Bevilacqua (2011), Il grande saccheggio. L’età del capitalismo distruttivo, Roma-Bari, Laterza. *A. Galdo (2008), Non sprecare, Torino, Einaudi. *A. Galdo (2011), Basta poco. Pensieri forti e gesti semplici per una nuova ecologia della vita quotidiana, Torino, Einaudi. *L. Mercalli e C. Sasso (2004), Le mucche non mangiano cemento, Torino, Società Meteorologica Subalpina. *L. Mercalli (2011), Prepariamoci, Milano, Chiarelettere. *G. Ruffolo (1994), Lo sviluppo dei limiti. Dove si tratta della crescita inventata, Roma-Bari, Laterza. *G. Ruffolo (2008), Il capitalismo ha i secoli contati, Torino, Einaudi. * G. Viale (2010), La civiltà del riuso. Riparare, riutilizzare, ridurre, Roma-Bari, Laterza. Testi critici *D. Moro, "Cosa sono i teorici della decrescita e come lottano contro il marxismo", pensiero resistente, n. 358. * J. Bellamy Foster (2011), "Capitalism and Degrowth: An Impossibility Theorem", Monthly Review, 2011, Volume 62, Issue 08 (January). Voci correlate *Economia del dono *Effetto rebound (economia) *Movimento per la decrescita felice *Prodotto interno lordo verde *Semplicità volontaria *Sistemi di garanzia partecipata *Sviluppo sostenibile Altri progetti Collegamenti interni * Autosufficienza * Casa passiva * Decrescita felice * Maurizio Pallante * Semplicità volontaria * Small house movement * Movimento per la decrescita felice Collegamenti esterni * http://www.decrescita.it/ * http://www.decrescitafelice.it/ Fonti * * Categoria:Decrescita Categoria:Riduzione dell'inquinamento Categoria:Risparmio